


Другие

by Yuutari



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood, First Meetings, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Его глаза были другими.





	Другие

Глаза у незнакомого пацана блестят переливающимися рубинами — последние он когда-то крал у приплывших на их остров торговцев, поэтому знает, как красиво те сияют на солнце. И другого сравнения на ум почему-то не приходит. А волосы того — под стать глазам: хоть и грязные и ужасно потрёпанные, видно, что огненно-рыжие. Нет, даже красные.

Мальчишка жуёт шоколад и смотрит с любопытством: садится на корточки и пристально вглядывается ему в глаза. Мир немного плывёт перед ним, но всё-таки он видит, что тот скорее всего его ровесник. Точно не из богатых, видно сразу и по грязи, и по порванной одежде, и по многочисленным ссадинам на лице и руках. Наверняка такое же дитя улиц, как и он сам, только руки ловче, а ноги — проворнее. Именно поэтому сейчас Багги лежит, избитый сыном пекаря, когда попытался стащить лепешку, а тот спокойно ест плитку шоколада, хотя своровать они пытались одновременно, только с разных концов прилавка.

Но почему-то Багги поймали, а его нет. Несправедливо. Почему именно он? Багги не ел два дня, неужели так жалко одну лепешку и ради неё так сильно избивать? Всё равно ведь после этого выкинули сразу в мусорку. Почему только он попал под раздачу, почему этот пацан может безнаказанно есть украденное, а он валяется в грязи, не в силах пошевелиться от пронизывающей боли во всём теле?

Незнакомый мальчик глотает шоколад, и от этого в мыслях появляются навязчивые мысли о еде. Может, если отобрать сейчас хотя бы остатки, он наконец-то сможет... Нет, приходит осознание. Дышать больно, а драться с кем-то в таком состоянии — только себе ещё хуже делать.

А тот всё смотрит. Что он вообще здесь делает? Успел сбежать ведь, вроде его даже не заметили. Они побежали в разные стороны, так зачем рыжий припёрся? Поглумиться?

Чужой взгляд падает ниже, и Багги сразу догадывается — на нос. Тот самый красный круглый клоунский нос, которые мальчишки-оборванцы вроде него много раз пытались оторвать, не веря, что он настоящий. Багги всегда защищался, дрался ко крови на костяшках, да шипел, как дикая кошка.

— Какой странный нос, — бурчит он, не переставая жевать, — ух ты. — И рыжий, мать его, тыкнул этот красный нос.

Если до этого Багги казалось, что сознание вот-вот покинет его, то теперь в теле бурлят безудержная ярость и горькая обида. От того, что над ним смеются. От того, что, черт возьми, как же жизнь, сука, несправедлива. Он даже попробовать ничего не успел: руку воришки сразу дёрнули, а еду выбили. И гнались до переулка, где его и избили до полубессознательного состояния.

Непростительно.

Тот почему-то неожиданно застывает с полными щеками лакомства, будто увидел что-то. Они смотрят друг другу прямо в глаза, и Багги кажется, что он улавливает, как уменьшаются чужие зрачки. Мальчишка глядит на него немного удивлённо. А Багги готов наплевать на всё и кинуться на обидчика с кулаками, хотя для него сейчас даже возможность встать — вопрос спорный.

А потом пацан шуршит одеждой и достаёт из-за пазухи ту самую лепешку, которую Багги украсть не смог, и кладёт ему на грудь. Рыжий улыбается ему.

— Будь осторожнее в следующий раз. Лепешки советую красть не у этого пекаря, у него только шоколад вкусный продаётся. И больно сынуля бешеный. Сходи в южную часть города, там полегче и вкуснее.

Багги на это ответить нечего, да и не может. Злость куда-то ушла, произнести хоть слово не получается и удивляться как-то неохота.

— Он тогда бы меня заметил. Если бы не ты.

Рука Багги дрожит от движения и болит так, будто кости раздроблены. Однако найти в себе силы сжать лепешку и преподнести ко рту она находит. Голод его был сильнее, чем какая-то там боль в теле.

— У меня чувство, будто мы ещё встретимся, — неожиданно выдаёт мальчишка и снова широко улыбается ему. И быстро бегает.

Лепешку Багги съедает буквально за два укуса, чуть ли не глотает целиком, и где-то через полчаса (или час, или два, это всё неточно, сложно время считать) ему даже удаётся кое-как встать. Ноги почти не держат, но он знает: будет лежать так долго, точно помрёт. Ночью холодно, никому до него дела не будет.

Багги ковыляет в сторону своей берлоги медленно, но он идёт. Он выживет. Как и всегда. Подлатает себя, а завтра сворует что-нибудь ещё. На это раз точно получится.

И всё-таки странный пацан, думает. Вернулся, потому что почувствовал за собой должок? На улицах нет правил или какого-то кодекса чести. Предавай или будь преданным. Воруй или умри с голоду. Сбегай или будь пойманным. Багги не понимает этого акта щедрости от рыжего мальчонки. Они даже не знакомы и тем более не являются друзьями.

От мимолётной мысли если мог бы — хохотнул бы сейчас. «Дружба» — самая бесполезная вещь в мире. Кому они вообще нужны? Другое дело — деньги. На них можно купить что угодно: и еду, и красивую одежду, и толпу слуг, готовых исполнить любые твои прихоти. Роскошь — это то, о чём Багги грезил с тех пор, как узнал, что это вообще такое. И в осуществлении своей мечты можно положиться только на себя.

Наверное, рыжик умом тронутый или попросту идиот. А если думает, что так сможет сделать Багги своим должником, он глубоко заблуждается. Багги наплевать на всех, кроме себя. Багги никто не нужен. Багги сделает всё, чтобы выжить самому.

И всё же, думает Багги, странно. Его глаза — пара рубинов, по-другому описать не получается почему-то — были другими. Такого взгляда, направленного на него, он никогда не видел прежде. Взгляд, лишённый презрения, отвращения, насмешки или издёвки, даже жалости. Он привык к таким взглядам — как на урода, отброса общества, на пыль под ногами, как на жалкое существо, влачащее бессмысленное существование. Но не в этот раз. Мальчишка смотрел на него прямо и открыто, как на равного себе. Он видел его таким, какой он есть, и принимал таким, какой он есть.

Багги фыркает и думает, что в следующий раз он его точно уделает: руки стащат больше, да и побежит быстрее. Потому что тоже чувствует предстоящую встречу.


End file.
